


but i want you hard, babe, you're so dark

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Bucky Barnes, F/M, Multi, Music, Nomad Steve Rogers, Playlist, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sex Worker Darcy Lewis, Threesome - F/M/M, explicit content, image is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: She saved everyone…but couldn’t save herself...or them
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	but i want you hard, babe, you're so dark

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _  
>  [YT verison of the playlist!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH_h7JJXL0BqPMmmAop_xRRwJpU5IqJVs)   
>  _   
>  **

##  **Title : **_but i want you hard, babe, you’re so dark_

**Square Filled :** _Sex Worker_

**Summary : **_She saved everyone…but couldn’t save herself…or them._

**Made for :** [_@marvelpolyshipbingo_](https://tmblr.co/mL1B2BmnR94P5_umfoZVThw)

**Warning : ** _Songs with Explicit Lyrics_

##  **[ _Listen Here!_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F2VzN7rUCfwXsHubK2Hgnqo%3Fsi%3DA5mGXsS6TRq21D3CXJ4Yvw&t=MjY0ZjYzYjRhYzI5MGFkNDgzYjFmZDNhMTk3YjI1MTMxOWM4MzU4ZixlMGJhMzJiNjc1YjZkODdhZWI0NGY2OWI2YmM0NmJhNTU2NGUzZmQw) **

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm thinking about turning this into a full-fledged fanfic with a good friend of mine once we're both done with some of our previous engagements! So be on the look-out if you'd like!_


End file.
